April 2018
Week 1 April 02 # The top car singalong songs # Free Beer pooped his pants # A jackpot controversy # Maitlynn went to the rodeo this weekend, Hot Wings’ big father/son moment # A dramatic lunch theft was tweeted about in real time # More talk about food theft, Hot Wings examines the two-month-old strawberries # FBHW Report - Space Station reentry, cop vs. Domino’s driver, a pizza confession # What's something in your house that everyone else would think is really weird Part # What's something in your house that everyone else would think is really weird Part # What's something in your house that everyone else would think is really weird Part # FBHW Report - Ballpark food, dog sings the blues, Jim Nace ‘meme’ # Condom snorting is the newest viral trend # Little girl excited about a movie, what excites us, the Jeep Wave breakdown # More about the Jeep Wave, judge gets caught stealing dirty underwear, WHWT # Original Offspring drummer story, a feel-good Easter story, what we learned today April 03 # A man got stuck in between two walls # Tell us about your bad date # 11 smells that are disappearing # NCAA Tournament talk, prequels and sequels coming out this year # Old school phones, Grandma mad at granddaughter over a rotary phone # Free Beer wants to run for public o ce and Hayden hates him # FBHW Report - Villanova wins the NCAA championship, Free Beer’s spring break # FBHW Report - Bryce Harper overrated, Van Gundy on second cousins, yodel kid # Apparently Millennials aren’t using sheets anymore # What do you defend that everyone else is wrong about?, Hot Wings tries to fax # FBHW Report - A uenza teen released, biker’s close call, binge watch for money! # Have you ever been banned for life from somewhere Part 1 # Have you ever been banned for life from somewhere Part 2 # We got another letter from a listener in prison, WHWT - White House Easter Bunny # Justin found a new website for dating felons, what we learned today April 04 # What weird thing is on your bucket list? # Have you ever been knocked out? # Is this normal? # Jame’s email about what he found in a house, Free Beer’s embarrassing porn story # A kid spent 12 hours in a sewer pipe on Easter # An email from a prisoner and a coin ip # FBHW Report - Suspect sings Cops theme, student saves squirrel, horse girl talk # Counterfeit bills are being used in Shamokin # Free Beer said something awkward to his mom, have you seen your parents naked? # More uncomfortable talk about seeing parents naked # FBHW Report - Woman tases son, it’s a boy!, a trashy bridge proposal # A town wanted suggestions for a new name and it went great # We take a common sense quiz # Zombie raccoons, dog yoga and the metal mom, WHWT # Are people more likely to lose their mind or cry at work?, what we learned today April 05 # Stump the Show Part 1 # Stump the Show Part 2 # How many holes are in a straw # Maitlynn was called a rude name, Free Beer witnessed something scary yesterday # A listener had an awkward interaction with his dad, CWTTAB # A follow-up to segments from the other day, Tim slept with his girlfriend’s mom # FBHW Report - The Masters, wrong address wedding invite, Kruk during rain delays # Who on the show would you trust to ______ Part 1 # Who on the show would you trust to ______ Part 2 # 10 things you need to take to a job interview # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # A kid used a Chik-Fil-A sign to help him nd a prom date # What would you do for a raise? # FBHW Report - Krasinski trolled, sludge train, a mysterious pickle jar, WJT # The reason Free Beer’s babysitter applicant won’t work out, what we learned today April 06 # The worst and best qualities of your mom and dad # An interview with Jeff Bezos from 1997 # The rst Snack Chat # Free Beer’s weekend trip might be canceled, Justin’s commentary yesterday # What brands are you loyal to? # The supposed o cial list of phrases you can’t yell at the Masters # We discuss plans for leather pants shopping, WJT from yesterday # FBHW Report - Bald eagle lands on pitcher, MSNBC anchor hears gunshots # Name That Blank # Let the Coin Decide # Let the Coin Decide # Let the Coin Decide # FBHW Report - Intruder knocked out, train hits a semi # NJ store sells winning lotto ticket, goats on a bridge, WHWT - America Shaming # A great story about a newborn baby and a generous woman, what we learned Week 2 April 09 # The 2018 name bracket # A house was ransacked and everything stolen # What is your worst nightmare? # Tom’s dream about the show, taint shaving # We break down Wrestlemania # The top ve maniacal movie laughs of all time # Free Beer’s childhood friend’s movie prank, Janebo’s call from Friday # FBHW Report - Golf fan hit, Patrick Reed wins, Padres lose on embarrassing play # FBHW Report - Conor McGregor’s attack, Mayweather to the Octagon? # We learn how to irt with magic # A woman got a foot massage and an infection from her dentist # Janebo stands us up, an update on Ben’s coin ip # It’s the 11th anniversary of a big show moment, an update on a weekend # Alex Trebek raps, Left driver boots passenger, WHWT - Trump’s Burning Building # Mom goes undercover as a sexy cougar to take down juror, what we learned today April 10 # 10 things you need for a job interview # Counterfeit money is being passed around Shamokin # We participated in a demolition derby! # We talk about doing vocal exercises for the radio show # The stupidest question that has ever been asked in a work meeting # Justin tells us what everyone in the o ce thinks of us # FBHW Report - Wheel of Fortune fail, Cardi B’s jokes, Cosby protestor # The random fact that you nd interesting that most people don’t know about Part 1 # The random fact that you nd interesting that most people don’t know about Part 2 # We pick the greatest American rock bands of all time Part 1 # We pick the greatest American rock bands of all time Part 2 # We pick the greatest American rock bands of all time Part 3 # First celebrity crushes, man knocked out, the rst space hotel # A man got a ‘body part’ stuck in a park bench, WHWT - Save Our Shows # Old lady accused of a bizarre drug heist, what we learned today April 11 # Hot Wings can’t work a fax machine # Things millennials don’t use # The 10 worst songs # Free Beer’s early morning, Arby’s sauce, CWTTAB, night show bit ideas # Jobs that will be gone in ten years # Something in Free Beer’s house is probably going to kill him # Seth Meyers’ baby was born in a building lobby # FBHW Report - Zuckerberg answers stupid questions from Senators # Why have you said the F-word already today? # An NBA D-league veteran got called up to the Lakers # FBHW Report - Free Beer learns about hooning # Trivia drawing, more talk about Free Beer’s Sunday driving and hooning knowledge # More hoon talk, Justin’s big Goodwill purchase # Yodeling kid on Ellen, a great drug explanation, WHWT - Expectations for Stanton # Face to face Dumber Than The Show, the ideal weight, what we learned today April 12 # Wank wank wank # Wieners spray painted on pot holes # The difference between million, billion and trillion # CWTTAB, Adam is cat shing his cousin # Our staff meeting yesterday, are you too sexy? # More sexy calls, Maitlynn shows up three hours late # Sharing is caring # FBHW Report - Baseball brawls, burglar rents out house he broke into # You give us the headline and we’ll tell you if it was your fault or not Part 1 # You give us the headline and we’ll tell you if it was your fault or not Part 2 # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # A school district is arming teachers with mini baseball bats # Justin insulted Free Beer, Mayor attacked by a dog at a resident’s home # Andre the Giant talk, the Paterno movie, WHWT - My Rough Morning # Who are the most admired men and women in the world?, what we learned today April 13 # Is your job safe from the robots? # A weed and sex bar is opening! # Uncommon dating disasters # We’re live in Kokomo!, Hot Wings’ son asked the doctor an embarrassing question # Weird sports rules that no one knows about # A woman is searching for the perfect nipples # FBHW Report - Drugs in a Nintendo game, reporter falls in pool during interview # Name That Blank # Name That Blank nger slap edition # Braggadocio! # FBHW Report - Weatherman freak-out, guy drives through wet cement # FBHW Report - People thought a tiger was loose in New York # Paired With an Idiot # Paired With an Idiot, WHWT - Condiments # High schooler takes senior photos in a dinosaur costume, what we learned today Week 3 April 16 # What is your useless fact? # What is your ‘don’t’ advice? # The top Google searches of 2016 # A new station, sports parents are the worst, a surprise sports request from Henry # An update on the coin ip from Friday morning # Someone is ghting to keep a sex tape from coming out # FBHW Report - R. Lee Ermey/Art Bell dead, Alex Jones’ latest ridiculous claims # Justin was attacked by a police K-9 after our live show on Friday # Do you know you’re getting red/ ring someone today Part 1 # Do you know you’re getting red/ ring someone today Part 2 # FBHW Report - Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees, a woman’s train is late # Mom ties up a sexual predator who was trying to get to her daughter # A crow and a mailman are best friends # Tornado knocks car off road, man crashes car into bar, WHWT # The latest Dancing With the Stars cast, what we learned today April 17 # Have you ever stolen someone’s lunch? # Is kissing someone considered cheating? # A trailer park investment # Steve is frustrated with the state, a show code email, another coin ip update # We all want to go to Justin’s dad’s wedding in June # A guy sent a woman a bill for a date after she ghosted him # Upcoming live shows, FBHW Report - too many sel es is a medical condition # A book about sex from the 1960s Part 1 # A book about sex from the 1960s Part 2 # A store offering touch-free meat packaging, What do you hate touching? # Free Beer found a very speci c trade request in a Facebook buy/sell group # FBHW Report - Was Destiny’s Child high?, meat pie disappointment # A man doesn’t know what ‘bun in the oven’ means # A woman trapped by a snake, Rachel Platten anthem fails, WHWT # Justin’s fancy hats, what we learned today April 18 # Let the coin decide Part 1 # Let the coin decide Part 2 # What’s in your yard that makes everyone hate you? # Hot Wings refuses to go to sleep early, a stripper who eats pizza while dancing # Justin was using another word incorrectly # An off-duty police o cer got red after a brawl at a baby shower # FBHW Report - Southwest plane’s engine explodes, Barbara Bush dead at 92 # Stump the Show # Stump the Show # Combs calls in to school us on Army songs, Fitz and Futz in the morning # Good job Candy Beard!, sock on toilet seats, Tony Hawk’s awkward encounters # Kid distracted by Fortnite, raccoons are high, Basil Marceaux is back! # Are we getting more kinky Part 1 # Are we getting more kinky Part 2, WHWT - An Instagram Account for a Newborn # The proper sexting etiquette for a particular scenario, what we learned today April 19 # Girly things guys wish they could do # Justin fell asleep drunk in his closet # Do you remember your rst boob? # Our new show intro, Justin has a bad toothache, our upcoming basketball game # A survey of what Americans think is funny # The weird things that people have willed to someone # Did someone you know get screwed out of an inheritance? # We’re starting a boat club and Free Beer isn’t invited # More inheritance talk, we want to go on a group date with Justin # FBHW Report - Pink on beauty, Will Smith on meeting MJ, Flint pothead forum # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # We’re grossed out by something that Russ left behind # A cowboy sniffed a smelling salt packet # Maitlynn had to describe docking, angry man yells at kids, LeBron on Pop, WJT # Reaction to Justin’s commentary, what we learned today April 20 # What stereotype are you the embodiment of? # Some cringeworthy audio from Free Beer and Hot Wings days of old # Who are you trolling? # We’re live in Flint, an awkward church sign, CWTTAB, Hot Wings will race his son # The most underrated snacks of all time # A Boston-area school doesn’t want kids to say ‘best friends’ # FBHW Report - Prince recording, man asks to be tased, 4/20, accident in Detroit # Name That Blank # Maitlynn’s time lling from earlier, Jimmy Fallon reads #StonerStories # Pothead Forum # FBHW Report - MMA announcer fail, the meaning behind an Aerosmith song # FBHW Report - Desmond Child, the Canadian beer spill disaster # Paired With an Idiot # Paired With an Idiot, WHWT - Another Claim of Rapture # Rolling Stone’s list of top pot-related songs, what we learned today Week 4 April 23 # Are you kinky Part 1 # Are you kinky Part 2 # What is your maybe lawsuit? # Hot Wings’ friends had a blast at our Live at Night show on Saturday! # The most attractive jobs on dating websites # First-time hookups can be a real disaster # FBHW Report - Wa e House shooting, shark attack, Florida commissioner sex # A woman was ned $500 for having an apple on a plane # Another customs call, Free Beer’s cat did something disgusting # How did Hot Wings get a black eye at our Live at Night show? # FBHW Report - Gross apartment, boxing trash talk # A survey of the top 10 candy bars # A woman is getting a forehead reduction, what plastic surgery would you get? # George Bush and Bono, Foo Fighters and Kiss guy, WHWT - The Royal Baby # Bus driver on his phone, what we learned today April 24 # Stump the Show # A man sends a bill to a girl who ghosted him after a date # What is the biggest waste of time? # It’s free webcam day!, how can we injure Free Beer? # Shelby’s funny email, Janebo’s awkward rst hookup email # Athletes say that beating drug tests is easy # FBHW Report - Water spout becomes tornado, judge berates woman in wheelchair # Free Beer thinks he may have been a part of a world record yesterday # A woman is trying to nd a mate for her goose # Hot Wings and Justin compete in an impromptu basketball trivia contest # Hot Wings’ Adam’s apple, FBHW Report - James Hinchcliffe peed in his car # Woman hit with Faygo at a concert now suing for damages # Verbal crutch montages # A squirrel ran for a school Senate seat and won, WHWT - Pete Rose # Stealing baseball signs, shortening the baseball season, what we learned today April 25 # Justin got attacked by a police dog # What is your interesting fact? # Questions that couples should be able to answer about each other after a year # Weird overnight emails, prostate checks, black holes, ying and time travel # Our mind is blown with more time travel talk, the Mandela Effect # The 10 most annoying workplace phrases # FBHW Report - Scarlett Johansson, Rock’s Prom-posal, Jake Tapper’s crush # A guy is throwing wild sex parties in his upscale neighborhood # People are being tracked and rated in real time in China # What causes love rst: physical attraction or conversation? Part 1 # What causes love rst: physical attraction or conversation? Part 2 # Another awkward rst ‘I love you’ story from Maitlynn # Intern Zach had a big life change this weekend, more Free Beer mocking # FBHW Report - Trump and dandruff, Meek Mill freed, WHWT - The Rapture # Someone handed ashes to an Eagles player, what we learned today April 26 # How boys learned about sex back in the day Part 1 # How boys learned about sex back in the day Part 2 # How stupid can you be? # It’s Maitlynn’s last day of college, our webcams are ashing back to the past # Allison Mack in trouble for trying to recruit people to a sex cult # A man blows up his Yeti cooler in protest # FBHW Report - Seagull awareness season, the vagina whisperer # What’s on your sorry cake? Part 1 # What’s on your sorry cake? Part 2 # What’s on your sorry cake? Part 3 # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # We got Free Beer a sorry cake to make him feel better # Free Beer found out there’s something that everyone does with their wiener # More talk about wiener pranks, funny yearbook quotes, WMT - Graduation # Everyone was a fan of Maitlynn’s commentary, what we learned today April 27 # We let the coin decide a vasectomy # A sperm donor meets his 19 kids # Gross stories from health inspectors # We almost made Zach cry, Maitlynn is done college, Justin’s high school # Dan’s awkward rst ‘I love you’ call, big news from North Korea, NFL draft quiz # A pie shop was vandalized, the NHL wants Brad Marchand to stop licking # FBHW Report - NFL draft, Reggie Rose, Bill Cosby found guilty # Name That Blank # The chicken man is taking on speeders in his neighborhood # Let the Coin Decide # Let the Coin Decide # A man is really sad about his Black Panther shirt # A man has a hilarious reaction when he nds out his wife is pregnant # Survivalist puts grub in his ear to eat the earwax, WHWT - Congress Wasting Time # Fixing a telephone pole with duct tape, what we learned today Week 5 April 30 # Some talk about time travel # The top 10 annoying work phrases # Hot Wings’ no ticket streak has ended # Our building is freezing, ketchup squirting, we learn about a spanking convention # The complete schedule for the Lone Star Spanking Party # Do you lie more or less than the average person? # FBHW Report - Stupid preacher causes a panic at a movie theater # FBHW Report - Puck hits scoreboard, Shaq Gri n phone call, awkward shoutout # What’s worse: too much or not enough? # What is the truth about you that we won’t believe Part 1 # What is the truth about you that we won’t believe Part 2 # Shaq is an idiot when it comes to lling his gas tank # Justin claims he can do something and a bet is made # Jimbo has developed feelings for a fellow gamer, the windshield wiper bet # Windshield wipers round 2, the yodeling kid has a single, what we learned today